


Falling Down

by ChaosMorning



Series: DaiKen Week 2017 [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Illness / Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosMorning/pseuds/ChaosMorning
Summary: Each friend falls.





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Illness/Injury.
> 
> Set during the opening of tri: Reunion.

If the others had been here, maybe things would have been different. Ken did not want to blame them for their absence, or for what it wrought, but…  
  
This isn’t how it should be.  
  
It shouldn’t end here.

_This can't be it._

~ 

  
_Daisuke fell first._  
  
  
He did not see it happen, but he _could_ feel it. The synchronized beating of their hearts, the bond that kept their partners together, that kept _them_ together. Riddled with fear, it had been beating so fast Ken thought that they might suffer simultaneous heart attacks.  
  
But then it broke.  
  
His heart was still racing, but it was racing alone. The familiar beat of Daisuke’s heart was gone. Ken’s chest felt empty. His stomach turned. His throat closed. He had been using a boulder amongst the battlefield for cover, but he had to step out now. He needed to make sure Daisuke was safe.  
  
He wasn’t though.  
  
A blue D-3 was thrown off onto the ground somewhere between the dark knight Digimon and Daisuke’s body. Even as he dropped to his knees, crying out, his mind was putting the pieces together. Daisuke always held on to his D-3 when they fought. Ken didn’t want to think about Alphamon’s blade knocking Daisuke into another rock, leaving him quiet and unmoving.  
  
He could make out a smear of red against the broken stone from where Daisuke’s head would have made impact.  
  
The screen along Daisuke’s D-3 had been shattered.  
  
_He was never going to get a chance to hear his laugh again, kiss his lips again, smile at his stupid jokes again._  
  
Ken heard his name, but before he could turn around he was being carried away. He found himself inside of Imperialdramon’s Dragon Mode. Ken beat against the glass, looking down at the battlefield below them, crying out _We can’t leave them we can’t leave them we can’t leave them we can’t leave him—_  
  
They did not have a choice in the matter. Ken wasn’t sure if it was because of Daisuke’s absence or if the Digimon that made up Imperialdramon were conflicted over deciding upon fight or flight, but the fusion began to fade, disappearing in searing white light, leaving Ken in Stingmon’s arms and ExVeemon furiously beating his wings to try and reach Daisuke.  
  
Alphamon swatted ExVeemon out of the sky with a single swing of his great golden cleaver-like blade. Binary codes and bits of colour bled out where Daisuke’s Digimon was destroyed.  
  
  
_Miyako fell second._  
  
  
Imperialdramon’s Knight Mode was all that had been holding Alphamon back. The others had been trying to distract it long enough for them to summon the strength to enter Paladin Mode.  
  
With him gone, Alphamon led a slaughter against them.  
  
Ken watched Alphamon’s blade charge with a foreboding golden light as the Digimon brought down the blade again, nearly hewing Aquilamon in two.  
  
The dust kicked up by the great bird’s fall made it hard for Ken to see what happened clearly, but when it had cleared Ken could barely find Miyako. One of Aquilamon’s broken horns pointed grimy to the sky from which he had fallen, and all Ken could see from where he stood were the empty frames of her shattered glasses, and several long lilac tresses poking out from amidst piles of scattered red feathers.

A red D-3 should have been impossible to see amongst Aquilamon’s feathers, but Ken could hear its dull beeping before Alphamon stepped on it on his way to his next target.  
  
  
_Iori fell third._  
  
  
Ankylomon seemed so small next to Alphamon. Ken remembered watching his mace-like tail smash Dark Spire’s into shards and pieces, but now he was watching Alphamon strike him down with ease, barely deterred by Stingmon’s attempts to capture his attention.  
  
The golden blade came down again made splinters and spikes of Ankylomon’s armored shell before flipping the Digimon over and crushing him beneath his heel.  
  
Alphamon moved his foot back before sending what remained of Ankylomon towards Iori.  
  
Ken watched the little boy caught up in Ankylomon’s broken spikes and cracked armour. When Ankylomon faded away, Ken could see Iori on the ground, still clutching a ruined D-3.  
  
  
_Ken fell fourth._  
  
  
He watched all of his friends fall. He watched them go down and did nothing – he couldn’t do _anything_ to help them, and it ruined him.  
  
He couldn’t even listen to Stingmon’s pleas for him to run an hide, to retreat to the safety beyond the Digital Gate. Ken closed his eyes when Alphamon destroyed Stingmon. He couldn’t face losing him again. He couldn’t handle being responsible for him dying again.  
  
Swallowing hard, Ken stood up. He couldn’t run and even if he could, he wouldn’t. He would’t leave all of them again. Alphamon gave him a long stare, but whatever it was thinking, it did not translate from his expressionless face. Alphamon brought the hilt of his sword to throw Ken away. First this stole his breath, then Ken could hear the sick, wet crunch of ribs breaking upon impact.  
  
He was thrown several feet away. At least. It hurt too much to try and check just what that Digimon had done to him.   
  
Ken tried to turn his head over to where he had seen Daisuke. It would be a fine thing to look at last.

 

~

  
They could have won if the others were here. They could have saved everyone again if they had the time to go into Paladin Mode – if Alphamon hadn’t changed tactics to attacking _them_ instead of facing their Digimon.  
  
Ken tried to hold his breath – his chest had been falling so heavily, lamenting each attempt to breathe in and out, and this too hurt, but Ken was desperate to check on the others, and hearing if the others were still breathing was the best that he could do right now.  
  
All that Ken could make out was the sound of heels clicking against the ground. His vision was red and blurry but he was certain that he could see a figure reaching down and picking up his D-3.  
  
"Mostly undamaged,"  she said. “This one is salvageable.”


End file.
